


Mmmmm hairy

by my_soul_has_mcbroken



Series: Vaginyuh [1]
Category: abii's personal hell
Genre: Other, we are not sorry abii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken
Summary: abii is uh,,,,,not okay
Relationships: Abii/Reese's man-bun
Series: Vaginyuh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722547





	Mmmmm hairy

Abii walks into the White House, all smiles. She comes here often, as she kinda lives here, ya' know? Reese is sitting on the stairs, giving her a small wave as she enters. 

  


"Get the groceries?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

  


"Mhm, and I got cake too! Just thought it would be a nice surprise!" 

  


"Cake?! We got cake?!" Reese beamed, hopping off the stairs to go snatch the bags from Abii. Taking a peek inside, there was no food. Not a single slice. What was in the bag? A lighter, a comb, and chloroform. Reese's eyes widened a little as Bri came swinging from the grappling hook in the roof, kicking and knocking out Reese.

  


"Well damn-" Abii said, staring at Reese's unconscious body. "Critical hit.  _ That's a lotta damage." _

  


"Mhm!" Bri beamed, grabbing Reese's ankles and starting to pull him. "Where to? The bedroom?"

  


"Yep! That was the plan afterall." Abii chirped, skipping her way to the master dorm.

  


Weak ass Bri was taking an extra minute dragging Reese up the stairs, but he eventually got him to the dorm, dropping him on the floor next to the bed. 

  


Abii nodded, waving him off.  **_Twas' go time._ ** As soon as Bri left, Abii closed and locked the door, laughing before turning back to the unconscious Reese. 

  


Reese was kinda awake now, he was coming to his senses once again. Looking at Abii confused, he shook his head very slowly.

  


Did Abii listen?  _ No. _ She skipped over to Reese and sat on him, slowly taking handcuffs out from her pocket. Still laughing, she bonked Reese once more before clasping one cuff around his wrist and one around the bedframe. 

  


Slowly reaching to her back pocket, Abii pulled out the scissors and lighter from her pocket. "This will be  _ fun! _ " She chirped, setting the end of his manbun on fire. Of course, she still needed it for later. This was just to eliminate his dead ends. 

  


Putting the manbun in her mouth to get rid of the flames- she snipped the rest of Reese's manbun off, doing an 'uwu' look. 

  


_ "Thive hath clamthed my pwith!"  _ She said before setting the manbun down on the bed, glaring at it with an evil stare. 

  


_ "How long I've waited. How many sleepless nights I've had…" _ Abii said before- well- going to fuck the manbun while Reese watched in horror.

  


**_The End._ **


End file.
